The New Kid At Kyoto High
by DODGERAM
Summary: Jelsa Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

She sat up after a weird dream and dreaded going back to sleep. Elsa looked around the dark room, seeing no light, other than the light coming from the moon. She reached for her Galaxy S6 to check it for any missed texts or calls...none. She looked at the time...3:30 am, then deeply sighed and then looked around the room once more, then finally decided to go back to sleep with no dreams for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Elsa got up and got ready for school, then headed downstairs to the dinning room, where Anna and their parents were eating in silence. Elsa seen that there was scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, sausage and gravy. She licked her lips and made herself a plate and went and sat down beside Anna to eat. Once Elsa and Anna ate all their food, they were ready to leave for school. Elsa drove her and Anna to school in her 2007 Hyundai Sonata. When they found a parking spot, they got out to see their friends Gerida, Hiccup, North, Sandy, Ariel and Belle waiting for them at the main entrance like they do every morning. Kristoff, Eric, Rapunzel, and Flynn, as usual weren't there yet. They always came late, but they were never late for school. Elsa and the rest of her friends were just always a little too early is all.

Elsa and Anna reached their friends and said their 'heys' and 'hellos' to each other, then walked inside.

"Any weird dreams this time?" Belle asked Elsa. She hesitated before nodding. "Well, yah gonna tell us?" Said Merida waiting for a response. "I will tell you all about it at lunch today, I promise." Elsa replied, then there was an awkward silence, until Ariel spoke up.

"So I heard there's a new kid coming to join our school!" She explained delightfully. "Yeah another one, that's the third one this month." Belle reminded her friends as they got to their classroom. As they stepped inside, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn and Eric all walked up behind them, also joining the class. They sat down, waiting for their teacher to speak. This teacher was a new one, definitely not the regular one.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Mufasa Lion. Your old teacher has retired, so I'm taking over for a few days. This is Mrs. Nala Lion, my wife. She will be helping with this class and eventually take it over." Everyone looked at the two new teachers and sat in silence. "Okay, so let's get started then shall we?" Mr. Lion asked as he started the lesson. "Oh before Mr. Lion starts, he forgot to announce that we have a new student who has joined us. Mr. Frost, do you mind standing and telling us your name?" Mrs. Lion asked as the boy stood up. "Hiya, I'm Jackson Overland Frost, but just call me Jack and I'm from Burgess." He introduced. "Thank you Jack!" Mrs. Lion said as Jack sat back down in his chair. Merida looked at Elsa and rolled her eyes, then smiled and turned their full attention back to Mr. Lion.

Lunch finally came around and Elsa, Anna and Hiccup waited for their friends and when they finally came to the lunch room, they grabbed their food and sat at their usual table. North, Sandy, Tooth and Aster all finally made it to the table. "You know...we know Frost." North admitted when he sat down across from Elsa. "How do you already know him?" Anna asked North. He smiled, then said, "The school he transferred from, is the school we transferred from also." He explained. "Oh, I see." Anna said before eating her chocolate pudding she packed in her lunch box for herself this morning.

"He doesn't seem all that nice." Belle sighed and looked at Aster. "Nah he's actually really nice. He's cool too." Sandy signed as he looked at North as he chowed down on his pizza slice. Suddenly Jack came up to them and stared. "Can I sit with you guys...please?" He asked looking at them all. They all looked at Elsa who nodded in agreement. He sat down and Aster slapped him on the back. "How yah been mate?" Aster asked with his hand still on Jack's back. He looked and smiled. "Pretty good." He responded.

Belle noticed Kiara, Kovu, Shane and Mulan walking up to their table. "It's about time yah know!" Merida blurted as they smiled and sat down at the table with them. "So Elsa...who are you going to the dance with?" Asked Tooth looking really interested. Elsa shrugged and looked at her. "I don't know, but how about you?" She asked her back...she too shrugged. "Why don't we all go together. You, Merida, Tooth and I?" Said Belle with excitement. Elsa looked at her and the others and smiled wide and nodded in agreement. Kristoff took Anna's hand and said, "Are we still going together?" He asked her. She gave a 'are you seriously asking something so stupid when you already know the answer' look and he blushed with embarrassment.

Elsa and her friends laughed at Kristoff's obvious embarrassment, but didn't say anything. Jack stirred around in his seat not feeling all that comfortable with this group of same aged kids, he just wanted to be in his room doing whatever. He glanced at Elsa and his heart melted. He stared at her unnoticed and thought, 'I've never seen someone so beautiful.' He looked away from her when she look at him and she smiled gently.

Elsa and Anna were a little happy school was over, but then again, she just wanted to see Jack again. They got in Elsa's car and drove home. When they stepped in the door, Elsa heard a voice say hello girls. "Hey mom." Elsa said, walking into the kitchen, sitting her bag on the counter. She heard her phone buzz and seen she received a text from an unknown number. She read the text that reminded her of something.

'Hi uh...Elsa it's Jack.' The text said. She did remember now. She had stuck a piece of paper in his locker saying who she is and her number to text her at.

'Hey sorry about my friends today. I seen that you seemed a bit uncomfortable around us all.' Elsa replied back.

'Nah it's okay :)'

'So...I caught you staring at me today, but don't worry I stared at you too :).'

'Umm...do...you...want to go out sometime?'

'Tonight...at let's say 8?'

'Yea that's good for me.'

'Good see you tonight.'

'Okay see you tonight.'

Elsa put down her phone smiling as her mom and Anna stared at her. "What are you so happy about?" Her mom said.

"Oh...you're just looking at a girl who has a date tonight!" Elsa squealed out loud and she waved her hands around happily. "What time?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Eight'o'clock tonight!" She admitted, still squealing. Anna and their mom started laughing and Elsa joined in.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was fidgety all the way up until it was time for her to get ready. She ran to her room and looked through her closet full of clothes. As she looked through, she spotted her aqua colored dress and decided she was going to wear it for her date. She put her hair in her usual over the shoulder braid, make on, dressed, teeth clean and ready to go. Earlier that night she texted him her address and the directions. Elsa was talking to her mom, when she heard the doorbell. Anna ran down and answered and let him in. Elsa walking toward the stairs, heard the door shut and faint voices below her talking. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard a deep male voice and the familiar voice of Anna. Elsa walked down the stairs and seen Jack standing, waiting for her. As she did walk down, he stared stunned to see her, and he felt like his lungs ran out of breath. "Wow...you look...beautiful!" He admitted as stared. She smiled at him and introduced him to her mom and Anna.

"Yes, I remember him!" Anna admitted happily. Jack and Elsa finally walked out the door and headed to his car, which was a blue 2012 Dodge Challenger with two white racing stripes down the middle from bumper to bumper.

"Wow nice car!" Elsa said surprised. Jack looked at her and chuckled and dug out his keys from his pocket to unlock the door. They was finally off for their date.

"So where we going for this date anyways?" Elsa asked with a smirk. He had not thought of this, so he thought for a moment. Then he decided.

"Royale Palace!" He admitted and smiled, but also blushed. She grinned widely and they sat in silence to the restaurant.

They got to the restaurant and sat at a table near a huge square window overlooking the ocean. Elsa gasped in amazement at how beautiful the scenery was and Jack observed her expressions as he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down then looked up at him smiling. He then took a seat across from her and grabbed a menu. Elsa grabbed one and looked through the dinner selections as Jack finally put his menu back, already knowing what he wanted. Elsa chose a chicken dinner, same as Jack and put her menu back, then waited for a waiter.

"So what made you want to give me your number?" Jack asked looking at Elsa with his arms on top of the table crossed over each other.

"I don't know really. I thought we could get to know each other. I think it would be cool to have someone to do this with." Elsa admitted as she looked to a tall guy with black hair. He wore a black shirt, black pants, black shoes and wore a white apron. He walked up to them as they sat the waiting for him to say something.

"How can I help this lovely couple today?" The waiter said politely. Jack and Elsa looked at each other in embarrassment.

"No...we're...not a...!" Jack tried to tell the waiter, but gave up. "Uh well, we will take two of the chicken dinners and I'll take a sweet tea." Jack said. "Me too." Elsa pitched in. The waiter nodded then moved on his way to get their drinks and food. Elsa caught Jack staring at her and then he looked away and she smiled softly.

"So why did you transfer schools?" Elsa asked eagerly.

"My mom's job transferred her here permanently, so here I am." He explained. She smiled at the word permanently.

"Oh what does your mom do?" Elsa glared at him with twinkling eyes.

"She's a therapist. We are pretty well set for the rest of our lives." He admitted happily.

Elsa smiled and sniffed. She smelled the chicken. She couldn't wait to eat. She was so hungry and thirsty all of a sudden. Elsa and Jack looks at each other while the waiter put their plates and cups in front of them. As soon as the waiter was gone they dug in, enjoying their dinner together.

After they ate their dinner and tipped the waiter then went for a nice night walk. They talked, laughed and had a good time, then walked back to get the car. Finally when they reached Elsa's house they got out of the car and walked up on the porch and stopped at the door.

"I had a good time Jack. That was a lot of fun!" Elsa admitted excitedly. He looked at her brightly happy with how happy he made her that night.

"I had a good time and a lot of fun too. We can do this again anytime you want." He said smiling. "I'll text you later?" He smiled waiting for a response.

"That sounds good to me!" She smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Jack." Elsa said still smiling and walked in the door. Jack walked to his car got in and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack texted Elsa asking for another date, hopefully something different than last night and she agreed. His plans were to take her to the movies and ice cream after.

"Another date? You just went on a date with him last night!" Anna protested. Elsa shrugged with a smile.

"I don't want to wear the same thing though."

Anna then grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her upstairs and into Elsa's room. Elsa was highly confused about what was going on.

"Um...what are you doing Anna?" She looked at her little sister who had a wide grin on her face.

"We are picking out the best piece of clothing you have for your date tonight!" Anna admitted happily.

"Well that isn't going to do me any good because I don't have anything good enough." Elsa replied sadly. Then all of a sudden Elsa got a text. She grabbed her phone to check her text and she seen it was Rain. She replied then layed her phone on the bed and looked up at Anna who was shifting through Elsa's closet.

"No, I guess you don't have anything, so guess what that means, but we need to hurry it's already 4:30." Anna said squealing in excitement.

Elsa smiled and the two girls got ready and went down stairs. They stooped in the kitchen doorway and stared at their mom who was talking on the phone. Finally Ms. Winters hung up.

"Mom, Elsa and I are meeting up with Rain and Spirit and going shopping!" Anna said in a delightful tone. She nodded in agreement as the two girls ran out of the door.

As Elsa and Anna were driving to town to meet up with their friends, Anna glanced over at Elsa and stared.

"So why another date?" She asked curiously. Elsa just ignored her as she started to blush.

"C'mon El, tell me!" She nagged. Elsa took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Because I like him" She admitted as Anna stared and smiled.

"Well at least you found somebody, but for only knowing him for two days, you guys are going on your second date?." She replied shocked. She then had a grin creep slowly across her face. Elsa looked over at Anna and really blushed this time.

"So what. It's not like we're dating." Elsa replied. Thinking about their date last night and how much fun she had. She had a feeling that this was going to be another good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa and Anna met up with Rain and Spirit at their usual spot, the cafe and they separately drove, Elsa and Anna drove together and Spirit and Rain in Spirit's truck, to the mall. When they arrived they stepped out of their vehicles and walked into the mall together.

"So why did you decide to go shopping with us today? Why couldn't have you came last week too?" Rain asked Elsa curiously, but before Elsa could answer, Anna pitched in.

"She's got a date with Frost...again!" Anna smiled teasingly at Elsa. Rain stared at Elsa, shocked.

"Again? How many dates have you had with him El?" Spirit asked eagerly. Elsa blushed and smiled, but again didn't get to answer before Anna did.

"This will be her second date with him." Anna again pitched in. Rain and Spirit looked at each other shocked and confused, then looked back at Elsa. Elsa noticed that they were staring and she looked at them.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"You've only known him for two days?" Rain reminded her.

"How do you know? You two haven't been to school for a week?" Elsa asked confused.

"Aster!" Was all Spirit said. Elsa looked at him and then glanced at Rain.

"Aster told us that Frost just moved here yesterday." Rain admitted as she smiled. Elsa stared at them still as they reaches the entrance to the mall.

"So what? Like I told Anna, it's not like we're dating." She defended herself.

"Yet...!" Rain said finishing Elsa's protest. Elsa looked at Rain with a smirk as she smiled.

The four entered the mall and noticed that it wasn't as packed as usual. Spirit ran off to the arcade as the three girls went to the clothes to see what they could buy.

"So I take it that you're here to find something to wear for your date?" Rain asked and Elsa nodded. Rain grinned and lead them to the clothes.

Elsa found a couple outfits and a dress she liked, but still had no luck finding an appropriate outfit for her date until Rain stumbled onto a dress that was hanging in the middle of a long rack. She grabbed it and took it to Elsa and Elsa smiled.

"This may be just what you need. Go try it on." Rain said happily handing Elsa the dress as her and Anna followed behind Elsa to the dressing rooms.

Elsa put it on and stepped out to show the two girls waiting. When she walked out in front of them, they grinning so wide that you'd think the ends of their mouths would reach their ears.

"That's what we've been looking for and found it." Anna said in awe. Elsa loved this dress. It was sparkly a aqua blue, strapless, it went down covering only half of her thighs and had a slight slit on one side. It was perfect. They all seemed to love this dress and was content with it. Elsa decided to get it, but she still needed something to complete it. They looked at shoes and happened to find the same colored shoes, then a silver necklace and earrings. She felt her outfit was finally complete.

When Elsa looked at her phone, she realised she only had a hour and a half to get ready, so the girls met up with Spirit at the check out and paid for their stuff then all went to Elsa and Anna's house.

As soon as they reached the house and entered, Elsa quickly ran up the steps to get ready. She took a shower, dried her hair, brushed her hair and teeth, got dressed in her new outfit, put her make up on and fixed her hair. She got completely ready just in time, when she heard a knock and heard Anna greeting a male voice who happened to be Jack. Elsa walked to the top of the staircase and stared at Jack with welcoming eyes. He looked up at her and when he did, he couldn't look away. She smiled and blushed as he continued to stare blushing at the sight of her.

"She looks so beautiful!" He thought to himself as he shook his head coming back to reality. She finally got to the bottom of the staircase and stood in front of him. They smiled at each other and then he took her hand in his.

Ms. Winters walked up to her daughter and handed her a sweater to go with her dress and so she wouldn't freeze outside, although the cold never actually bothered her, she kindly took it from her mother's giving hand and smiled.

Jack gently pulled out to the car and off they drove. They arrived at the movie theater and bought their snacks and watched a romance.

After a hour and a half passed, the movie was over and went for ice cream.

"So what's your favorite flavor, Miss Winters?" Jack asked as he was picking put his favorite, cookie dough with two dips in a waffle cone.

Elsa stared at his as it was being handed over to him. She decided to get the same and she enjoyed it.

That whole evening they talked about the movie and their favorite things and their not so favorite things. They laughed and talked for what seemed like more than a couple of hours.

Jack finally decided he should take her home, which she regretted doing after walking in the door and seeing that her mother and her sister was sadly looking at her with redden cheeks and she realized they'd been crying a lot and hard.

She paused when she saw them like this and sat down one the couch beside her mother. Elsa stared at them confused and worried. Then Ms. Winters took Elsa in her arms and cried on her shoulder.

"Mom? Anna?" She asked still confused and worried. Anna looked at her then back down at the floor.

"Oh El-Elsa, y-your fa-father is-isn't co-coming ho-home." Ms. Winters cried. Elsa was still confused at what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked now even more worried. Her mother sat up to look at her, still crying.

"Y-your fa-father pa-passed aw-away El-Elsa!" Her mother barely managed to say, crying even harder now than before. Elsa felt tears welling up in her eyes and then she started crying. Her mother leaned back up and explained to Elsa that he was in a bad car accident on his way home from his business trip and passed on the scene of the accident.

A few long, lonely, miserable, dark months passed by (four months to be exact). Elsa and Anna missed a lot of school in the past four months taking care if their mother, who was now severely sick, and taking care of the house, but Jack came to be with her and bring her homework to her everyday after school as did Kristoff for Anna. They supported them every step of the way. Jack and Kristoff didn't know how the two girls were going to manage living on their own if something would happen to their mother. The two boys agreed to help them in any way, shape or form possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later...Elsa and Anna's mother got so sick, that there was nothing left for the doctors to do to save her and she finally passed away. They did manage to be able to take care of themselves with all the money their parents made, they were set for life. Elsa and Anna's year so far wasn't going as good as they'd hoped, losing both parents was causing Elsa and Anna both to struggle in school, but not bad enough for them to flunk junior year. Elsa had to be the adult here more than ever. It was going to rough, taking care of her sister and herself, along with everything else by herself, but she had Kristoff and Jack to help. The two boys came over everyday to help Anna and Elsa, in which the two girls highly appreciated. Another two months passed and the two girls' grades went back to their self, all A's, and started getting back to their lives almost as if nothing happened. They did this because they knew their parents wouldn't want them being like they were right after their mother died.

Elsa and Anna walked up to the front doors to meet their friends as usual, which wasn't common in the months of the dark happenings. They said their hey's and hi's as usual and went to class. Jack got it to where he was now sitting beside Elsa. Ms. Lion said it would be ok. Luckily Mr. Lion wasn't their teacher no more. He wasn't the nicest teacher after his first two days teaching in there, but Ms. Lion was an exception. She was the nicest teacher they'd had and she was awfully the prettiest too. Elsa,for some reason, could not focus that day. She was handling herself better now, so her parents' death wasn't the cause, so what was it?

Lunch rolled around and Anna and Elsa met up with their friends (as usual) and sat at their table. Elsa happened to look up and see Rain and Spirit finally decided to come back to school.

Rain's grandmother died and traveled to Nebraska to her grandpa's for the funeral. The school was located in North Dakota.)

When they walked to their table, they were greeted with smiles and hugs. Anna still wasn't as smiley and happy as she was before their parents' death, but she was getting there, slowly, but surely, then came Kristoff and Jack, which were best friends now.

(Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but let me give you some highlights. So In the first chapter the girls' father was there at their house that morning, he left for his business trip long after the girls went off to school and when their mother was on the phone, in the 3rd chapter, I believe it was, she was talking to their father. All of Elsa and Anna's friends, including them were in the 11th grade, with prom coming up. Jack moved to this school in the middle of the year, that's why it's so closetothe end of the school year, but anyway, I'll get on with the story as soon as possible.)


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day after school, Elsa and Jack met up at the main entrance of the school. Jack walked Elsa to her car and talked about some plans for the weekend, since it was finally Friday and it was winter break, Elsa could have the break doing whatever she wanted. Anna was going home with Belle to stay with the break and have a girls time to themselves, Anna needed a vacation from the house anyways. Elsa was going to be home by herself throughout the nights, but Jack would be there throughout the days. They had the weekend plus a week away from school, so that was a good opportunity to do whatever.

Elsa and Jack got to Elsa's house and walked through the door. Elsa told Jack to sit in the living room and wait for her to return. When Elsa went up stairs, she seen Anna in her room. She walked in and sat on bed and waited for Anna to realise she was there.

Anna finally turned away from her closet and jumped at the sight of Elsa sitting there.

"Elsa, you scared me!" Anna admitted, still breathing really hard from being spooked with her hand on her chest. She smiled brightly and walked toward Elsa and her suitcase. She finished packing it and struggled to get it completely shut and locked.

She finally gave up, laughing as she collapsed on the bed with her suitcase between her and Elsa. She finally layed back trying to stop laughing and catch her breath, but the image of her trying and failing to shut and lock her suitcase made her laugh really hard, something she hasn't done in a long time.

Elsa loved seeing her sister laugh and smile and have a good time. Elsa finally giggled and stood up to help Anna up and help her close her suitcase. They giggled together as they finally got the bag to close and locked. The sisters collapsed on the bed of exhaustion from getting it to close. They sat up once they caught their breath in silence.

Anna finally decided to speak and Elsa realised this, so she positioned herself ready to listen to what Anna had to say.

"I am so glad we're on break. I could use a vacation from this house. It would...!" Anna trailed off as she remembered that she forgot something. She happily jumped up from the bed and nearly ran across her room to her dresser. She opened one of the top drawers and pulled out a little black box and rushed it over to Elsa.

Elsa took the box in her hand and opened it. Her jaw dropped in amazement at what she saw, which was a silver snowflake necklace. It sparkled as bright as the stars did at night. Elsa looked up at Anna who had a half smile on her face.

"Mom and I got it for your birthday and wasn't supposed to give it to you until then...but I thought this was a good time to give it to you instead of waiting." Anna admitted still half smiling at her older sister.

Elsa looked at Anna and felt tear swelling up in her eyes. She jumped up and hugged Anna tightly as Anna hugged back just as tight.

Elsa and Anna finally grabbed Anna's bag and headed down stairs to wait for Belle to show up, which wasn't long after the sisters reached the living room to sit down together for a bit longer. Elsa was going to miss her, she wasn't going to see Anna again for 10 days, but Anna DID need it. Belle rang the door bell and Elsa got up to answer. When Belle and Elsa entered the room, they seen Anna patiently waiting. Belle motioned for Anna to come along and as she did she hugged Elsa tightly and walked out the door to put her things in Belle's car.

"Thank you Belle. This means a lot to me and I think this will help her overcome whatever sadness she has left and I know it will lift her spirits high." Elsa said to Belle as the two friends leaned in to exchange hugs.

"Oh, you are so welcome. I think it will too...hopefully. I'll make sure she has the best time of her life. We might go to the water park and maybe the amusement park to!" Belle said happily. Elsa nodded smiling.

"Yes. If you do that, she will have the best time of her life. She loves roller coasters. I mean I do too, that's why Jack and I are going to the amusement here in town." She admitted. Belle nodded in agreement.

"AND...she loves water!" Belle chimed in as they both giggled and soon after Belle walked out the door, to her car and drive off.

After Elsa watched the two girls disappear down the road, she heard her phone going off. She looked at the screen and seen Jack texted asking if she was ready to go. She texted back telling him to come on over and she then ran upstairs to get ready.

Finally she heard a knock, then texted him to just come on in and to come up stairs as she was almost ready to go.

Jack walked in and up the stairs to Elsa's room. He seen that she was still getting dressed in her socks and shoes. She smiled at him and he blushed, but smiled back.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She said happily and started to walk towards her bedroom door, but he stopped her. She stood there beside him facing the opposite direction he was, but she looked at him confused.

"Actually, we have a change of plans!" He said staring at her. She looked confusingly at him as he held up two plane tickets. She still stared at him confused.

"We're going to North Carolina for our break!" Elsa stared smiling at him and nodded in agreement. She rushed to pack her a bag or two, which didn't take long, and Jack took them from her after she shut and locked them and carried them to the car for her. The agreed to take her car, so she had him move her car out of the drive way while she pulled his in. She then got out and called Tooth, who finally answered her phone.

"Hello?" Elsa heard her say.

"Do you and Sandy want a place to stay by yourself for break?" She asked her and Tooth three way called Sandy and the two girls talked to him about it and the two agreed.

Tooth and Sandy got to Elsa's house, in which they had to walk because neither of them didn't have a car, the had their license, but no car, so Jack handed Sandy the key to his car for them to drive while they were gone. Jack and Elsa finally loaded up in Elsa's car and waved goodbye to their friends and drove off.

(So I know this is quite a turn of events, but I thought I'd lighten the mood and tension back up, so I hope you enjoy!)


End file.
